


Thank ‘ya kindly!

by milkystarrycharming



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Feelings Realization, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystarrycharming/pseuds/milkystarrycharming
Summary: Mika wants to thank Arashi for all she’s done but.... how exactly?
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu & Kagehira Mika, Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Kudos: 24





	1. I like....

**Author's Note:**

> HI I CAN’T WRITE FOR THE LIFE OF ME but!! i’m having some serious narumika brainrot rn and i *had* to get this out of my system before going to sleep. please enjoy.....?

It’s no secret that Mika and Arashi are friends. They’re quite open about it, actually.

Mika felt like he didn’t deserve such a hardworking, talented, and sweet friend. He would always go on about how happy Arashi made him or how he needed to repay her to the point where Shu’d gotten a liiitle irritated.

“Kagehira.”

“Nnah...? What’s wrong, Oshi-san.”

“You like Narukami, do you not?”

Silence.

A few embarrassed ‘nyeh’s and ‘uwah’s later, Mika gave Shu a... not very convincing answer.

“Like ‘s a strong word, yanno? I guess she’s nice ‘ta me and makes me feel bubbly, but ‘m not really sure how I feel ‘bout her.”

“I see...”

Shu wondered if Mika would find happiness in dating her.

————————————————————————————————————

“This is quite ridiculous.”

Shu’d found himself observing the pair for the last few days. The way they held hands, ate lunch together, and even the way they spoke to each other made it evident that they had a crush on each other.

“It’s not nice to spy on people, you know?”

The owner of that loud voice then lifted Shu up.

“Put me down at once, Festival Man!”

“I have a name!”

“I will not repeat myself.”

With that, Madara put Shu back down on his feet. Since when was he this strong?!

“What are you doing, Itsuki-kun?”

“That is none of your business.”

“C’mon! You can tell Mama anything~”

Shu then let out the deepest, longest sigh of his whole life.

“I am merely observing Kagehira and Narukami. They seem to have feelings for each other.”

Madara nodded.

“Are you trying to get them together?”

“That’d be the most ideal outcome, yes.”

If Shu’d known what would happen if he told Madara, he would’ve avoided him at all costs.


	2. Ensemble - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shu accidentally told Madara a biiit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at him, finally writing chapter two! i hope you enjoy~

“What is this.”

Shu looked at the group of people in front of him, and then back at Madara.

“I gathered some people to get those kids together~”

“When you said you were willing to help, I was not expecting this.”

There in front of Shu, stood Izumi and Rei making completely opposite expressions.

“Tch. I’m only here because Mikejima dragged me here. Honestly, I wish Naru-kun would shut up about your kid. Sooo annoying.”

“I, on the other hand, am more interested on the fact that Itsuki-kun is acting as a wingman, though I do not know why Mikejima-kun reached out to me in the first place.”

Shu then sighed for what felt like the 100th time that day and bluntly stated.

“I myself do not know what I want out of this, but it seems like you lot are willing to ‘help’ me.”

The whole ‘team’ sat down on the Handicraft Club’s table and discussed the matter at hand.

“It has come to my attention that Kagehira seems to have feelings for Narukami. Though I do not particularly care about trivial things such as love, Kagehira deserves someone to listen to his struggles and comfort him, and I believe Narukami is the one for him.”

“Naru-kun does seem to have feelings for your kid. She literally doesn’t shut up about him. It’s always ‘Mika-chan this’ and ‘Mika-chan’ that. It’s soo annoying.”

“I believe I have heard about Arashi-kun and Mika-kun’s relationship before. Those kids sure are enjoying their youth, huh~ Kukuku”

“I’ve heard from my Daughter that she and Mika-san spend a looot of time together. It makes Mama happy that she’s having fun with her little friend.”

Shu was sure of it now: they both had feelings for each other.

“I believe we all want the same, yes? Then, it is decided.”

The other three nodded.

Shu was determined to give Mika the significant other he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi! hope you enjoyed~ next chapter’s where things are finally getting started! what will be of shu and his team?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! it’s currently 4:10 am~ i apologize if this isn’t that good, my braincells are falling asleep so i’m not in the best state of mind. i’ll try to continue this soon but for now, have this (i guess)! ALSO i can’t write shu so i apologize if he’s ever out of character,, 
> 
> ciao for now!


End file.
